When Paths Cross
by DontTouchMyTea
Summary: One is the president of a large company, the other a secretary that just got fired. What will happen when they meet in Vegas, and how will that effect their lives afterwards? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1: Oops

wait, what is this? is this a yullen? i think so!

hi peps! welcome to my first yullen, so tell me how i did at the end!

Action!

* * *

><p>Kanda growled as he sat down in his 3rd class Air plane seat. Why is it that his ticket was the one that the stupid check in had to screw up? He should have had a First class seat, now look at him! He was cramped and people kept looking at his suit. Unbelievable! Lavi lied when he said that I needed this vacation to Vegas, he could of done fine with just sitting back at the office d-<p>

"Um?" Kanda jumped and looked up at the shy voice that interrupted his inward rant. The person who dared interrupt him pointed to the seat next to him. "I sit there" Kanda sat looking at the small teen, as the teen looked at him.

_'OH! He's a man, how embarrassing I that he was a woman, OMG! How could I ever mistake him for a girl, just look at that face and suit and-'_ Allen blushed and looked down. Kanda slightly blushed when he realized he was looking at the boy for far too long.

Standing up he let the white head sit next to the window. After 10 minutes of silence, the pilot announced that they would be taking off. The boy began to talk much to Kanda's displeasure with a panicked tone

"I really don't like planes" Kanda looked at the boy as he grabbed his arm and paled.

"You're not going to through up are you?" Kanda asked scowling, he disliked people who would dare barf on him. But he didn't get a response since the boy was leaning his head back trying to relax.

They were well into their third hour of flight and sleep had claimed most of the passengers. Kanda, one of the few still up, sat with his laptop on his small table. He had decided that after an hour of nothingness he might as well finish some work so he wouldn't have that much paper work when he got back to the company. His attention got drawn away from his work when he heard a soft whimper coming from next to him. Kanda looked up his cobalt eyes locking at the figure next to him. The boy was sweating, jerking around in his seat.

"Not my problem" Kanda sighed and turned back to his screen. But then a scream filled the compartment.

"NOOOOOO!"

Kanda's eyes almost fell out of his head, he defiantly didn't expect that.

"Holy shiting rainbows!" he turned to the teen next to him who was now shaking. Kanda could see the flight attendant walking up to them.

"Sir? What's wrong" she asked then looked at Allen and gasped as he started screaming again. Kanda turned around and started to shake the pail boy.

"Wake up!" the boy lurched out of his chair smacking Kanda in the prose's.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" He gasped blushing madly when he saw the flight attendant glare at him, holding her finger to her lips in a hushing motion. He bowed his head.

"Sorry" he whispered again. She nodded and stomped down the aisle. Kanda was amazed to find that after all the commotion that only four people had woken up.

"Just sit the fuck down!" he sneered at the boy who sat immediately.

After thirty minutes the captain announced that they would be landing in 20 minutes. The boy looked at Kanda and stuck out his hand "I'm Allen by the way, I forgot to introduce myself earlier" Kanda just looked at the offered appendage.

"Kanda" he said facing back to his work, ignoring the hand completely.

"I'm here because my friend lenallee said I worked too hard and needed a break so she sent me here for two days. What are you doing here?" Allen sat at full attention looking at Kanda, waiting. And waiting. After thirty seconds Kanda came to the conclusion he couldn't work with those beautiful silver eye's looking at him. He shut his computer and then stopped.

_'Wait…did I just think his eyes were…beautiful?'_ Kanda glanced at Allen "My vice president, I'm here only one day." Was all he said. After that they both fell into a comfortable silence. Kanda found himself taking glances at Allen's soft pink lips. Only to look away with 'what am I doing?' running in his head.

Once the plane stopped Kanda stood up, and got out first, reaching up to grab his carryon kanda was rudely pushed in the back forcing him to stumble and fall slightly, fall right on Allen's lips.

Allen had stood up after Kanda had got out, when he found a wallet in the man's seat he looked up to ask if it was his but was never able to since he was greeted by a kiss.

Both man stood staring wide eyed at each other, Allen blushed when he realized nether of them pulled away. When they did they where both blushing madly, Allen closely resembling a tomato. Kanda che'd and grabbed his stuff walking away.

Allen stood there still frozen; slowly he reached his hand up and touched his lips.

_I-I liked it_!

He concluded, as he bent down and grabbed his luggage, glancing back at the seat before he left to see if he forgot something, but then he remembered.

"Wait! Sir! Kanda! Your wallet!" but the man was already gone.

* * *

><p>Explaining why Kanda is just not saying fuck is because his vice president said that he need's to stop saying that or he'll scare the customers, so Kanda might say some weird things in exstange for the word Fuck, but sometimes he letts the word slip.<p>

Hope you like it!

DontTouchMyTea


	2. Chapter 2: cross

Kanda stood in the parking lot of a five star hotel glaring at the bright flashing sign across the way.

"The casino, it's the only way" Giving up, he began walking down the street up the steps of the casino, only 5 bucks in his pocket.

~~flash back~~

"I'm sorry sir, but I need your ID." Kanda grunted and put his hand in his left pant pocket were he left his ID, extremely displeased to find that he looked in the wrong pocket, then shoved his other hand in his right pocket. His frown, if at all possible deepened. Taking both his hand's he patted himself down, searching.

"Sir?" the desk clerks face twisted into one of concern. Kanda looked up his eyes filled with shock.

"It's not here"

"What?"

"My wallet, my ID was in there" his voice was rising in irritation

"You do understand we can't let you in if you don't have your ID, or if you cannot pay for your room" Kanda checked his brief case for money, quickly remembering that he gave $20 to the cab…only leaving him with 5 dollars.

Realization hit him "But I made reservations!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter sir, if you cannot prove that you are indeed Kanda Yuu I cannot let you in"

Kanda stood there for a sec and then growled marching out of the hotel.

~~Allen~~

Allen squinted up at the bright sun. He then looked down the sidewalk spotting the casino at last.

"Thank god! I thought I was forever going to be lost!" When he finally reached the shining door's he gulped, "Maybe, I could find another place to stay" he glanced up at the top of the building barely making out the person at the top…looking straight down at him. Cursing under his breath Allen walked into the casino, instantly the smell of smoke, wine, sweat, and cheep perfume filled his senses. And he smirked at the remembrance of being here half his life.

"That's right, I am the king of this place, this is my playground!" Allen laughed evilly a dark aurora covering him. He confidently marched up to the elevator, passing many poker tables on his way.

~~Kanda~~

Kanda smirked as he won once again; he most likely had enough money now that he could buy a 200 dollar room at the casino. He looked down at his watch.

"It's only 2:00 in the afternoon" he glanced up at the poker table "Maybe one more game"

~~Allen~~

Allen stepped of the elevator and into the pent house. A mess of red hair caught his eye.

"Hello master," He greeted. The figure turned around revealing the one and only, Cross Marian.

"Idiot, you're 20 minutes late." Cross slandered over to his desk and flopped down pushing a blue folder with a pair of key's on top. Allen's smirk grew wider.

"Are those my victims?" he asked grabbing the folder and jamming the Key's into his pocket.

"Yes. Now get your ass changed and go down there and take their money, or I will take away you hotel room keys" Allen nodded and headed to the bathroom.

When Allen was a little boy Cross found him on the street and 'adopted' him, but cross didn't tell Allen that he was one of the leading casino chains in Vegas, and with that responsibility comes the competition, he forced Allen to pay his depts. How? Through poker. Allen soon became the rising star of his casinos. Cross had decided that Allen couldn't show his face, forcing Allen who at the time was only 13 to wear a costume hiding his real age and his face. Ever since then he became the Phantom, the Crowned Clown of the Marian Casino's.

Allen sighed at the memory and opened the black bag containing his old uniform.

~~15 Minutes later~~

Allen sat in the elevator reading the folder containing all the big players at the casino and what table they usually sat at. Cross told him that he was the main gossip still after 2 years of being absent, and anybody would die to play him so he didn't have to worry about being accepted into their game, but something about how Cross said that made him think that the man was planning something when he got there.

The doors rang and opened, Allen had to stop himself from flinching at the spotlight that was shinning brightly on him. A booming voice filled the room "Tonight is a special night! May I introduce to you the phantom, the Crowned Clown of the Marian casinos!" gasps filled the room but Allen ignored them and began walking to the table that the folder said they would be at.

"Can I join?" his voice was mysterious to his own ears, A fairly round man in a black suite nodded stammering

"A-Acores!" Allen nodded and sat down slowly the sound of the casino began again.

~~Kanda~~

I only wanted to play one more game! So how did I end up playing against some of the top players!

Kanda glanced around the table there was about 5 people around it all wearing suits and ties and a dress when it came to the blond lady in the corner. A loud voice suddenly came onto the intercom, everybody gasped when they heard the figure the spot light was on being introduced.

"The Phantom!"

"I heard he disappears and reappears at different casinos all the time!"

"They say he has never lost a game before!" kanda twitched an eyebrow at all the gossip the man in the white cape was getting. Suddenly a voice was right next to him that made shivers run down his spine…in the good way. Kanda risked a glance at the figure, surprised to see the so called Crowned Clown next to him.

That was twice today that he has felt desire for a man! Kanda pinched his nose and sighed. 'I seriously need to get laid soon, man or woman'

~~Allen~~

* * *

><p>...thats it so far:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck

The awnser is your shadow! thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Allen drew two more cards and then looked at the people around the large table. If you looked, not too hard you could see the beads of sweat rolling agonizingly slow down the faces of his opponents. Kanda especially. Flaying out his cards on the table he couldn't help the smirk that's formed on his face when he heard everybody groan.<p>

"Royall Strait Flush gentlemen."

Everybody threw their money at the masked man and left before they went broke, all except for one man who sat there with his head down.

"Sir?" Allen asked Kanda waiting for the money.

"Look and I don't have any more money." Kanda said rather defiantly. Allen sighed to himself raking his hand throw his silver hair.

'Of course he doesn't have any money! Baka! You have his wallet!' He thought. Standing up Allen grabbed Kanda's arm, pulling him up and dragging him towards the large elevator.

"Come." Allen ordered, people around them tensed knowing full well what happens to the people that play against Crowned Clown and don't have the money, and if they didn't know firsthand they had heard the many rumors.

Whispering again filled the air, making Kanda mad. 'What's up with the fucking people and their fucking whispering?' Kanda thought, and he didn't even realize the black shinny doors of the elevator closing until the voices were cut sharply off.

Sitting silently in the elevator Kanda can hear the panting of the man next to him. Glancing over he realized not only was he panting harshly but sweating, suddenly a very seductive (to Kanda) moan came out of the boys lips.

"This costume is too damn hot!" the teen said as the elevator stopped and opened up to the pent house.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kanda asked, he himself a little flushed from the elevator ride up. Looking around he observed the room. And he was impressed. If he had to sum up the whole room in one word it would be 'sleek'. Black furniture scattered around the room with dark cheery wood. Famous art pieces adorned the light gray walls.

Tacking off his white cape and jacket Allen through them on the couch and started looking in his carry on by the door.

"To give you your wallet back!" Allen chirped, finally finding it. "You see after the whole airplane ordeal I found it in your seat, I called, but you left really fast and I couldn't catch you in time to give it back to you, so…um yeah." Allen blushed and held out the object.

Kanda looked at the black wallet in the boy's fragile hands, realizing who the boy really was. "Fuck." Kanda reached his hand out to grab not the wallet to Allen's surprise, but instead his arm wrapped around Allen's waist and pulled the younger into his chest.

"What?" Allen questioned, trying to break free from the grasp of the handsome man. 'Wait what did I just call him?' He froze when he felt hot breath on his ear "You kissed me on the plane, took my wallet, then proceeded to take all my winnings and kill my pride, drag me into an elevator where you practically sounded like sex itself, bring me into your room were you give me my wallet back." Allen felt the lips brush against his ear making him jump slightly "Moyashi, are you a virgin?"

Allen felt his chin being pulled up to meet dark blue eyes that were slowly, too slowly drawing nearer. Something in Allen snapped at that moment, he's not sure if it was all the sexual tension or the stress of his job back home, but Allen at that moment wrapped his still gloved hands around that slim neck of the man and tangled his finger's in the cobalt long hair.

"Maybe" He purred.

'Shit' Kanda thought, completely forgetting that he was just teasing the male, and crushing his lips onto the smaller males.

'Sexual tension?'

* * *

><p>LOL i love it!<p> 


End file.
